Mon sauveur
by Lilith Pierce
Summary: Hanna est boulimique et Caleb vient d'arriver au lycée. Hanna va inviter Caleb à vivre chez lui.  Info : Alisson n'existe pas
1. Prologue

J'ai une vie que personne ne voudrait avoir, je suis la « grosse Hanna ».

Personne ne m'approche, comme si j'avais la peste.

Pourtant, ce garçon, Caleb, fait tout pour se rapprocher de moi. Il n'est pas comme les autres, il est...sincère et qu'il vienne habiter chez moi ne fit qu'empirer les choses.

Mais en bien ou en mal ? Même moi je ne le sais pas...


	2. Chapter 1

Je me réveillais à peine de me lever que les larmes me vinrent aux yeux. Nous étions le premier septembre, le retour en enfer pour ma part. Je descendis à la cuisine pour prendre mon petit déjeuner supplier une fois de plus ma mère de me laisser à la maison. Après avoir mis un jean et un sweet qui cachaient mes « rondeurs » et avoir tiré mes cheveux en arrière en un chignon lâche, je me penchai sur la cuvette des WC. Je m'enfonçai au fond de la gorge deux de mes doigts pour vomir mon petit déjeuner. Cela ayant été accompli, je m'essuyai la bouche et sortis de la salle de bain. Faire ça était devenu une habitude, mais malgré ça je ne perdais pas de kilos, mon corps devait vraiment me détester. Je pris mon sac de cours et sortis de la maison pour rejoindre mon lieu d'exécution.

Les gens se tournèrent vers moi quand j'y arrivai. Ils ne me regardèrent pas comme une fille populaire mais comme le souffre douleur de l'école. Ils ne me regardèrent pas avec pitié mais avec amusement. Ils pensaient tous : « On va encore pouvoir passer une année à se moquer d'elle ».

Je ne fis pas attention à eux et me dirigeai directement vers ma classe. Comme d'habitude je me mis au fond, dans un coin, ne gênant personne. Pourtant juste avant que le professeur entre, un nouvel élève s'assit a coté de moi. Il se présenta étant comme Caleb, mais je ne lui dis rien.

Le professeur nous distribua une fiche médicale que l'on devait remplir, ce que je m'empressai de faire

Nom : Marin

Prénom : Hanna

Age : 16 ans

Taille : 1m64

Poids : 71kg

Juste en la remplissant une soudaine envie de vomir me prit

A côté de moi, Caleb jeta un coup d'œil à ma fiche que je retournai vite. Il me regarda ne comprenant pas mais vu que je ne réagissais pas, il reporta son attention sur sa feuille.

Je trouvais ce garçon différent… Il avait des cheveux bruns qui tombaient jusqu'à ses épaules, il était coiffé d'un bonnet. Il portait un débardeur blanc avec par dessus une chemise brune, ainsi qu'un jeans troué. Tout le contraire de tous ces mecs qui portaient des T-shirt Calvin Klein et des pantalons droits noirs Ralf Laurent avec leurs coupes à la Justin Bieber ou à la Nick Jonas. Il ne rentrait pas dans la « norme », ce qui me plaisait beaucoup.

Je rendis ma fiche au professeur et elle me sourit. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais les professeurs m'appréciaient, pourtant mes notes n'étaient pas excellentes. Parfois les élèves inventaient des histoires qui n'avaient ni queue ni tête pour justifier cette appréciation, comme le fait que tel ou tel professeur soit de ma famille ou un de mes ex, et cetera.

A la fin du cours mon voisin de banc me bloqua le chemin

- Tu pourrais m'aider à trouver la classe de mon prochain cours ? Me demanda-t-il

Je soupirai et pris son emploi du temps qui était presque identique au mien

- Suis-moi, lui dis-je en sortant de la classe

Il ne me dit rien et me suivit. En arrivant en cours de math un gars lança : « Voila la grosse Hanna ! Vous croyez qu'elle a mangé combien de gâteau ce matin ? ». Je baissai la tête retenant mes larmes, je voulus courir au fond de la classe mais Caleb me retint par le poignet

- Pourquoi te traitent-ils comme ça ?

- Va leur demander, dis-je en le faisant lâcher mon poignet pour aller m'assoir.

Quand je fus installée je remarquai Caleb qui s'approchait de l'imbécile.

- Bon toi le petit rigolo, est-ce que tu connais cette fille ? dit-il en me pointant du doigt

- Bien sur ! C'est la grosse truie, dit le mec en riant

- On va faire plus facile pour ton cerveau de poisson rouge, est-ce que tu connais sa couleur préférée ?

- euh non

Caleb se rapprochait de plus en plus de lui

- Sa vie ?

- Pas vraiment

- Alors réfléchis un peu à qui elle est avant de la juger ! Et si tu oses encore dire une seule chose à son sujet tu vas le regretter, dit il avant de venir s'assoir au fond près de moi

Je riais en voyant la tête du type, Noel, on aurait dit qu'il avait peur de Caleb

- Tu n'étais pas obligé…

- Je n'aime pas qu'on juge les gens, en plus maintenant je suis ton super héros, répondit-il en riant

- Bien sur! Acquiesçai-je, pleine d'ironie


	3. Chapter 2

Je venais de rentrer de la bibliothèque. Je jetai mon sac dans le hall avant de me diriger vers la cuisine.

- Hanna ! Regarde ce que j'ai acheté, dit ma mère en me montrant des flacons

- Qu'est ce que c'est ?

- Des pilules pour maigrir ! C'est magnifique non ?

Magnifique ? Magnifique que sa mère trouve sa fille tellement hideuse qu'elle lui fasse prendre des médicaments ?

- Je vais courir, dis-je en montant dans ma chambre

J'enfilai un débardeur et un pantalon de training, je mis mes baskets et pris ma petite chienne Olly.

Je sortis de la maison et commençai à courir. Je ne faisais pas ça par plaisir, mais juste pour essayer de montrer à ma mère que je voulais perdre du poids.

Je courrais depuis 15 bonnes minutes quand arrivée devant la gare, Olly commença à nous détourner de la route pour m'emmener sur les quais

- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas Olive? Lui demandais-je

C'est la que je le remarquai, le garçon dormant sur un des bancs. Il me semblait familier. Je m'approchai doucement de lui et secouai son bras, mais je ne m'attendais pas a voir Caleb se lever en bondissant. Dès qu'il me reconnu, il prit son sac et s'enfuit en courant. Il était parti si vite que je n'avais pas pu le poursuivre.

Je me demandais bien pourquoi il était là à vingt et une heure. Peut être attendait-il quelqu'un? Mais ça ne collait pas. S'il attendait ses parents, il ne se serait pas enfui.

Je sortis de mon questionnement quand je sentis ma petite chienne tirer sur sa laisse. Je recommençai a courir essayant d'oublier ce que je venais de voir.

Le lendemain matin, je cherchai Caleb partout dans le lycée, mais impossible de le trouver. Il fut absent à chaque cours, pourtant à l'heure de la sortie il était devant l'école

- Caleb, criais-je

Il s'avança jusqu'à moi

- Oublis ce que tu as vu hier, ça ne regarde personne de savoir que je vis dans la rue

Il ... Il quoi ? Comment peut-on vivre dans la rue ?

Sans penser à ce que je faisais, j'écrivis mon adresse sur un bout de papier et lui donnai

- Qu'est ce que c'est ? me demanda-t-il

- Mon adresse, j'ai un sofa au sous sol, tu peux y dormir quelques jours

- Je ne veux pas de ta charité

- C'est bien parce que je ne t'en donne pas

Je voulais juste l'aider, je lui devais bien ça après qu'il ait remis à sa place Noel.

Il me regarda quelques secondes avant de se retourner et partir. J'allais faire pareil quand je l'entendis m'appeler

- C'est d'accord, dit-il en revenant vers moi

- Qu'est ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ?

Il pointa son doigt vers le haut pour me montrer le ciel gris qui présageait qu'un orage allait éclater. Je hochai la tête pour lui faire comprendre que j'avais compris et nous partîmes chez moi.

- Pourquoi tu ne te défends pas au lycée ? me demanda-t-il

- Parce que je n'en peux plus de me battre

- Je t'avoue que je trouve ça débile !

Je le regardai et souris.

Il était vraiment différent...


	4. Chapter 3

- Tu peux dormir ici, lui dis-je en mettant un drap sur le sofa du sous-sol

Il déposa son sac par terre et me sourit.

- Merci Hanna.

- Je t'en prie ! Ma mère va rentrer tard, donc on mangera tous les deux à la cuisine.

Il hocha la tête et je remontai pour le laisser s'installer. A la cuisine, je mis deux plats de lasagne au four. En attendant que cela soit prêt, je commençai à réviser mon histoire, même si je savais que je n'arriverais pas à me concentrer. Je n'arrêtais pas de penser à lui, à sa façon de sourire, au son de son rire. Je sais que ça peut être bête, mais j'espérais vraiment qu'au fond il ne ressemble pas aux autres, car ça faisait du bien qu'une personne ne vous juge pas sur votre poids mais sur qui vous êtes.

J'étais encore en train de rêvasser quand la minuterie du four retentit. Je mis le repas dans deux assiettes que je disposai sur la table, avant d'appeler Caleb.

Après une minute il vint s'assoir à coté de moi. Pendant tout le repas, je le surveillai, à la recherche d'une expression, d'un mouvement qui aurait pu me dire si il appréciait ce qu'il mangeait.

- C'est délicieux, dit-il en souriant largement.

- Merci, lui répondis-je éblouie par son sourire.

Il embrassa ma joue avant de se lever et de mettre son assiette dans l'évier. Il allait partir quand il remarqua les flacons de pilules que ma mère m'avait achetées

- Qu'est ce que c'est ? me demanda-t-il

- Des pilules pour maigrir, marmonnais-je.

En secouant la tête, Caleb les prit et déversa leur contenu dans la poubelle. Devant se spectacle, je restai bouche bée.

- Il faut que tu arrêtes de te croire grosse, dit-il en quittant la pièce

Je le regardai partir, le sourire aux lèvres. Après avoir fait la vaisselle, je me dirigeai vers le salon pour regarder la télévision, devant laquelle je m'endormis.

En plein milieu de la nuit, je me réveillai avec une seule pensée : Manger. Je me dirigeai immédiatement vers la cuisine où j'engouffrai tout ce qui me tombait sous la main. Même si ce que je faisais me dégoutait, je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter.

Au matin, je retournai sur l'endroit du crime, où m'attendait ma mère me servant du café.

- Tu sais Hanna, il me semblait t'avoir racheté hier des céréales pourtant la boite est presque vide !

Elle espérait une réponse, mais je continuai de boire mon café comme si de rien n'était.

- Enfin soit ! Je suis déjà en retard, alors à ce soir.

Au moment ou elle quittait la maison, Caleb sortit de sa « tanière » en boxer. Je lui proposai du café qu'il accepta volontiers. Je n'arrêtais pas de regarder sa « tenue », ce qui me faisait rougir.

- Je vais me doucher, sauf si tu as besoin de la salle de bain ? me demanda-t-il.

- Non, je suis prête c'est bon.

Il sourit et monta à l'étage. Pendant qu'il se préparait, je partis à la recherche de mes cahiers de classe. Quand il redescendit, il était habillé et coiffé.

- On y va ? me demanda-t-il

J'attrapai mon sac et ma veste.

- On y va !

Il sourit et nous partîmes.

A l'heure du déjeuner je passai devant la table d'Aria, Spencer et Emily, mes amies d'enfances. Je ne leur avais plus parlées depuis ma prise de poids. J'allai passer mon chemin quand on me retint par le bras.

- Tu veux manger avec nous ? me demanda Aria

Je lui souris et lui dis : « Avec plaisirs ». Elles me tirèrent une chaise ou je m'assis.

Peut être que la vie n'est pas aussi mal que je le pensais


	5. Chapter 4

Je me regardai dans la glace, virevoltant dans ma magnifique robe bleu nuit. Elle était centrée à la poitrine et plusieurs couches de tissus descendaient presque jusqu'à mon genou ce qui me donnait l'air plus mince. Je l'avais trouvée en faisant du shopping avec Aria, Spencer et Emily.

Depuis ce jour à la cafétéria, il y avait un mois, elles m'avaient réintégrée au groupe comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Je portais cette robe pour une occasion bien précise, le bal de l'automne, où les filles m'obligeaient à aller.

Je venais de finir de me préparer quand quelqu'un frappa à ma porte. Au moment où j'ouvris je tombai sur un Caleb très chic, habillé d'un costume.

- Tu vas quelque part ?

Il sourit et prit le collier que j'avais en main pour me le mettre.

- Eh bien en fait je me demandais si tu accepterais d'aller avec moi au bal... en ami, me souffla-t-il.

Je le regardai en souriant et hochai la tête. Lui et moi nous nous étions beaucoup rapprochés, puisqu'il squattait toujours ici ! Il était devenu une sorte de meilleur ami...

- Tu me trouves comment ? Lui demandais-je.

- Magnifique, dit-il en me prenant la main.

Nous descendîmes dans le hall, mais nous ne nous attendions pas à tomber sur ma mère prête à sortir.

- Hanna, qui est ce garçon ? demanda-t-elle en nous toisant du regard.

Je regardai Caleb qui sentant ma peur, entrelaça nos doigts et se présenta comme mon cavalier.

Ma mère lui posa quelques questions avant de nous laisser partir vu qu'elle avait l'air assez pressée de partir à son rendez-vous.

Alors, nous quittâmes la maison pour nous diriger vers le lycée. Devant nous attendaient les filles qui sourirent en me voyant avec mon « cavalier ».

- Je vous présente Caleb.

Aria me fit un clin d'œil et nous entrâmes dans la salle. Je vis plusieurs personnes me regarder surpris, peut-être à cause de ma tenue ou à cause de Caleb...

Sans que je puisse refuser Caleb m'emmena sur la piste pour danser un slow. Il posa ses mains sur mes hanches, je passai mes bras autour de son cou et posai ma tête sur son épaule

- Merci, lui chuchotais-je.

- Merci de quoi ?

- D'être là.

Il me colla encore plus contre lui et embrassa le haut de mon crâne.

Après avoir dansé, il me laissa seul pour aller nous chercher des boissons. J'étais au milieu de la piste quand tous les projecteurs se pointèrent vers moi. Aveuglée je ne voyais pas vraiment ce qui arrivait.

- Nous allons porter un toast à la fille la plus grosse de la soirée qui s'est prise pour Cendrillon,

dit une voix qui ressemblait à celle de Noel.

Quand je me suis retournée je vis au moins cinq garçon avec un verre à la main.

- Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ? Leur demandais-je.

Ils sourirent et tous en même temps me jetèrent le contenu de leur verre à la figure. Tout le monde me regardait en riant, mais moi je ne bougeais pas, pétrifiée.

Après une minute Emily vint me tirer dehors et je tombai à genou en pleurant. Les filles essayaient de me réconforter mais ce n'est que quand Caleb arriva que je pus me calmer.

- Ils t'ont frappé ? Dis-je en regardant son costume taché de sang.

- Pas exactement, ce n'est pas mon sang, dit-il en me prenant dans ces bras.

Je me collai contre lui et il me porta jusqu'à la maison. Là-bas il m'emmena directement dans la salle de bain. Il enleva son veston et sa chemise avant de m'aider à enlever ma robe.

- J'aime bien tes sous vêtement, me dit-il en riant.

- Pervers ! M'écriais-je avec un ton amusé en tapant son torse

J'enfilai un short et un t-shirt avant de m'assoir sur le bord de l'évier pour le regarder se déshabiller.

- Après on dit que c'est moi le pervers ! dit-il en se collant contre moi. Je suis désolé que cette

Soirée n'ait pas été le conte de fée que tu t'imaginais.

- Elle l'était... Avant ce petit accident.

Au moment où il me prit dans ses bras, je me sentis en ... sécurité. Dès qu'une larme coulait sur ma joue il l'embrassait et me chuchotait des mots doux.

Je levai doucement la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux, il se rapprocha jusqu'à que nos lèvres ne soient plus séparées que de quelques millimètres. Je fermai les yeux en espérant qu'il m'embrasse...

Voila longtemps que je n'ai pas posté un chapitre, tout simplement car je n'ai plus vraiment le temps de le poster et sur skyrock et sur ff, mais je vais tous les mettres maintenant que je suis en vacances.

Bisous


	6. Chapter 5

Cela faisait quelques secondes que j'avais fermé les yeux et toujours rien.

- Ta poche vibre, me dit-il.

- Quoi ? Lui demandais-je en ouvrant les yeux.

C'est à ce moment-là que je sentis mon téléphone vibrer dans ma poche. Je soupirai et regardai qui m'appelait, mais je ne m'attendais pas à voir ce numéro.

- Papa ! Dis-je en répondant.

Je continuai à parler à mon père voyant Caleb sortir de la pièce. Mon père m'annonçait qu'il serait en ville pour la semaine et qu'il arrivait demain. Quand j'eus raccroché j'allai directement me coucher, pourtant je ne trouvai pas le sommeil. Tous les évènements de cette soirée me revenaient en mémoire, Noël, les garçons, ma robe, les autres qui en riaient. Après près d'une heure je n'essayais même plus de retenir mes larmes.

J'étais enfouie sous mes couettes quand je sentis quelqu'un se glisser dans mon lit, quand je me retournai je vis Caleb.

- Je t'entends pleurer d'en bas, dit-il en me prenant dans ses bras.

Je posai ma tête contre son torse, la gorge tellement nouée que je ne sus lui répondre. J'entendais son cœur battre, c'était comme une douce mélodie.

- Ne me quitte pas, lui chuchotais-je.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je serais toujours près de toi.

J'essayais de me calmer, mais rien n'y faisait. Je me posais toujours cette question « Et si ce cauchemar ne s'arrêtait jamais ? ».

- Que j'ai été bête d'aller là-bas ! Dis-je en tapant son torse.

Caleb voulut me remonter le menton mais je laissais ma tête baissée. A court d'idée, il se mit sur moi pour me regarder dans les yeux.

- Ne dis pas ça ... Tu sais la première fois que je t'ai vu, je n'ai vu qu'une chose : Une fille magnifique et forte. Je sais que tu n'es pas le genre de fille qui se laisse marcher sur les pieds et que tu vas te relever. En plus maintenant que je t'ai trouvé je ne te lâche plus et je pourrais tous les tuer un par un.

- Imbécile ! dis-je en le regardant dans les yeux. Si tu les tues comment tu vas faire pour rester avec moi ?

Il rit un peu et embrassa ma joue.

Après quelques heures dans ses bras je sombrais, pourtant en me réveillant il n'était plus là. Je regardai mon réveil et lus 10h50. Je me levai et descendis l'escalier.

- Vous êtes ? Entendis-je dans la cuisine.

- Moi ? Eh bien je suis... euh... le... Caleb !

Je me précipitai dans la cuisine pour voir mon père interroger Caleb.

- Papa ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? M'exclamais-je.

- Je venais te faire une surprise quand j'ai surpris ton jeune ami en train de déjeuner...

Je voyais Caleb me regarder ne sachant pas quoi dire, mais le problème c'est que moi non plus, surtout que Caleb était torse nu.

- Et bien sûr il est ton... commença mon père

- C'est mon...

- Je suis son petit ami ! déclara Caleb

Je crois avoir mangé plusieurs mouches car quand j'entendis ça je restai figée la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux exorbités. Après ça mon père nous invita à déjeuner et dit qu'il reviendrait quand nous serions prêts.

- Mon petit ami ! Criais-je dès que mon père fut sorti

- Bah tu pouvais aussi lui dire que ton ami qui vit chez toi a dormi dans ton lit ! Et ne va pas dire que ça te déplait de te coller tous le temps à moi.

Un peu gênée je sortis de la pièce pour aller me préparer. Je mis un débardeur ainsi qu'une jupe et je retrouvai en bas Caleb du haut de mes talons. Il me prit la main et nous sortîmes de la maison pour monter dans la voiture. Je sentais que mon père ne voyait pas mon soit disant petit ami d'un bon œil.

- Ta mère nous attend au restaurant, me dit mon père

- Je... je croyais qu'on serait que tous les trois !

Je savais bien que ma mère ne croirait jamais que je suis avec Caleb et ce que je croyais arriva.

- Tu connais le petit ami de ta fille ? lui demanda mon père.

- Ma chérie, soupira ma mère l'air désespéré. On sait toutes les deux que tu ne peux pas avoir un petit ami, les hommes n'aiment pas les filles grosse, je te l'ai déjà dit.

J'étais sur le point de pleurer. Ce que ma mère disait était affreux, comme si l'on ne pouvait pas aimer quelqu'un à cause de son physique.

- Vous croyez vraiment ça ? dit Caleb en posant ses mains sur mes hanches.

Sans que je sache ce qu'il faisait, il ferma doucement ses yeux et se rapprocha de moi. C'est juste au moment où nos lèvres fut l'une contre l'autre que je me rendis compte de ce qu'il se passait et quelques secondes plus tard, je fermai les yeux pour savourer ce magnifique moment. Je sentis ma mère s'offusquer en nous regardant, mais je m'en fichais car dans les bras de Caleb plus rien n'avait de l'importance.


	7. Chapter 6

Le diner se passa dans le silence le plus complet, on n'entendait que le bruit des couverts et le son des conversations des autres. Je n'osai même pas regarder Caleb tellement j'étais gênée.

J'étais en train de manger mon plat quand je sentis Caleb glisser son GSM sur mes jambes. Intriguée je baissai la tête pour y lire le message : « Excuse pour partir : Examen en géographie ». Je ris en le lisant et le lui rendis.

- Papa, j'avais complètement oublié ! Demain on a un énorme contrôle en géographie, lui dis-je en me relevant.

- Oh oui c'est vrai ! Il faut qu'on parte immédiatement, dit mon ami en mettant sa veste.

- Mais comment vous allez rentrer vu que c'est moi qui vous aie conduit ? demanda mon père.

- A pied ! Dis-je en même temps que Caleb.

- Il pleut et la maison est à plus de deux kilomètre d'ici, souligna ma mère.

- J'adore la pluie !

Alors nous sortîmes à toute vitesse du restaurant ne les laissant pas répondre. Dès que nous fûmes dehors nous éclatâmes de rire. Il prit ma main et nous commençâmes à marcher. Après quelques minutes, je n'en pouvais plus ! Même si Caleb m'avait donné sa veste je mourrais de froid, alors nous entrâmes dans une cabine téléphonique. On était vraiment à l'étroit, j'étais presque collée à Caleb.

- Vu qu'on doit attendre on pourrait parler, me chuchota-t-il.

- Parler ? Ah oui on pourrait parler de pourquoi un certain garçon m'a embrassé !

Il soupira et me colla encore plus contre lui.

- A-t-on besoin de gâcher ce moment ? me demanda-t-il.

- Dis-moi... C'était juste pour faire taire ma mère, pour t'amuser ou tu...

- Finis ta phrase...

- Ou par un miracle inexplicable et complètement surréaliste tu pourrais avoir des sentiments plus qu'amicaux pour moi ?

Il ne me répondit pas, il sortit de la cabine et me tourna le dos. Je sortis aussi pour remarquer que la pluie c'était transformé en orage.

- Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Pourquoi tu ne veux rien me dire ? Ça fait des semaines que j'essaye de te comprendre, mais dès que je me rapproche un peu plus de toi tu me repousses ! M'écriais-je.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Que tu me fais peur ? Que j'ai peur que si tu en sais plus sur moi tu te rendes compte que je ne suis pas assez bien pour toi ? Ou aussi que j'ai peur d'éprouver des sentiments pour toi que je n'ai jamais ressenti ?

- Je... ne sais pas quoi dire...

Il soupira et sortit son portable.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Lui demandais-je.

- J'appelle un taxi !

Je m'assis sur le bord de la route, le regardant s'acharner sur son téléphone pour trouver du réseau. Après dix minutes d'efforts il vint s'asseoir près de moi. La pluie avait presque cessé et nos vêtements étaient trempés. Il passa son bras autour de mes épaules et je posai ma tête sur celle-ci.

- Je crois que ce serait une erreur, lui chuchotais-je.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Tu sais... Si on finissait ensemble ça ne ferait que nous faire du mal.

- Pourquoi ? Tu n'as jamais lu des contes de fées ? Ça se finit toujours bien dedans.

- J'ai toujours trouvé ça trop facile.

- L'amour est facile quand il est... réciproque

- C'est pour ça que cinquante pour cent des mariages finissent en divorce !

- Oui et voilà pourquoi je ne veux pas me marier, mais je veux juste que tu m'écoutes. J'ai été en maison d'accueil depuis l'âge de cinq ans parce que ma mère m'a abandonné. Je n'ai jamais été aimé et je n'ai jamais aimé personne. Je ne sais pas ce que je ressens pour toi, mais je sais ce que je ne veux pas : te perdre. Alors n'en parlons plus et rentrons a la maison.

J'acquiesçai, me levai et nous recommençâmes à marcher, mais ses paroles m'étaient restées en travers de la gorge.

Ne plus en parler, cacher ses sentiments : Était-ce la meilleur solution ?

Je mettrai 2 chapitres encore demain et comme ça jusque vendredi


	8. Chapter 7

Voilà une semaine que nous avions suivi la règle du : « ne pas en parler » et ça devenait très dur à supporter.

Ce matin-là, je fus réveillée par un claquement de porte et quand j'ouvris les yeux je trouvai quelqu'un assis sur le bord de mon lit.

- Cal' ! On est samedi et le samedi je ne me lève pas avant quatorze heures, grognais-je.

- Je crois qu'on... Enfin... Ça te dirait d'avoir un rencard avec moi ?

- Euh oui pourquoi pas, dis-je en me relevant toujours à moitié endormie.

Il me sourit et sortit de la chambre. J'allais avoir un rendez-vous avec Caleb... J'allais avoir... QUOI ?

Me rendant soudain compte de ça je me levai à toute vitesse et courus dans le couloir

- Tu veux avoir un rencard avec moi ? Lui demandais-je essoufflée

- Oui, dit-il d'un ton moqueur.

- Eh bien d'accord.

- Alors à ce soir... Et jolie la culotte Hello Kitty.

Je baissai les yeux sur ma tenue, voyant que je n'étais pas très habillée. Gênée je repartis doucement vers ma chambre, en y entrant je souris doucement avant de commencer à sauter partout. J'aurais cru me retrouver à l'âge de cinq ans quand je découvrais mes cadeaux de noël. Mais quand je me retrouvai devant le miroir tout me revint à la figure. Je n'avais pas perdu un gramme et ces grosses cuisses ne pourront jamais me donner un air sexy dans un jeans. Pourtant plusieurs heures plus tard, j'étais prête et je n'avais pas trop l'air grosse. Caleb m'attendait à côté de la porte, me regardant descendre en souriant.

-Où allons-nous ? Lui demandais-je.

- J'avais pensé qu'on pourrait aller boire quelque chose au café du coin, dit-il en ouvrant la porte.

Je hochai la tête et me dirigeai vers la voiture.

- Tu sais conduire ?

- Oui, mais je n'ai pas de voiture, me répondit-il.

Je ris et lui donnai les clefs de ma voiture, avant de monter côté passager. Un peu réticent, il entra dans la voiture, mais à peine avait-il démarré que je regrettais de l'avoir laissé conduire. Je n'aurais jamais cru que ma voiture pouvait aller aussi vite.

- Tu ne crois pas que tu vas un tout petit peu trop vite ?

- Il n'y a pas de radar a Rosewood, alors no problemo.

No problemo... Croyons-le. En arrivant au café j'étais même surprise d'être encore vivante.

Dans le café, d'où nous assîmes à une table près de la fenêtre pour nous regarder sans rien dire.

- Je ne sais pas ce que l'on fait à un rencard, m'avoua-t-il.

- On pourrait commander pour commencer...

- Bonne idée, dit-il en appelant la serveuse.

Je pris une limonade tandis que lui prit un coca, rien d'extraordinaire. Quand la serveuse partit, il posa sa main sur la mienne avec un air gêné. Il essayait de faire la discussion, mais il n'arrêtait pas de regarder nos mains comme si il avait peur que je retire la mienne. Je me relevai et vint embrasser sa joue un peu rouge, ce qui ne fit qu'amplifier ses couleurs.

On était en train de déguster nos boissons quand deux personnes derrière moi éclatèrent de rire.

- Regarde c'est la grosse Hanna, s'exclama l'un d'eux.

- Je plains le mec qui est avec elle, à sa place j'aurais honte, dit l'autre.

Caleb allait se lever, mais je le retins et lui demanda si l'on pouvait partir. Il accepta et paya avant de sortir de l'endroit.

- Tu sais, je n'ai pas honte d'être avec toi, dit-il en entrant dans la voiture.

- Je sais, dis-je en y entrant aussi.

Le retour fut très tendu, on échangea aucun mot jusqu'à que l'on soit devant la porte de la maison.

- Ma mère est là, tu pourras rentrer quand elle sera montée.

- Oui... Hanna, je sais que je ne suis pas forte pour les rendez-vous, mais dans les films le garçon raccompagne la fille jusqu'à chez elle et l'embrasse avant de la quitter.

Je souris doucement et passai mes bras autour de son cou. Il se pencha vers moi pour presser ses lèvres contre les miennes. Ce n'était pas grand-chose mais assez que pour me redonner le sourire. Il me souhaita une bonne nuit et je rentrai dans la maison. Ma mère se trouvait assise sur une chaise dans la cuisine.

- Les hommes n'aiment pas les filles grosses Hanna, me dit ma mère sans même me regarder.

- Je sais maman, dis-je en montant à l'étage.

Pour une fois je croyais ma mère, alors je me dirigeai vers la salle de bain pour enfoncer mes doigts au fond de ma gorge et vomir tout ce que j'avais dans le corps.


	9. Chapter 8

Ce matin-là, le son du réveil fut plus affreux que d'habitude. Doucement je sortis de mon lit, essayant de ne pas réveiller Caleb qui dormait encore. Nous sortions ensemble depuis notre rendez-vous et il avait très mal au dos sur le canapé alors ça l'arrangeait de dormir ici.

J'allai à la salle de bain et me regardai dans le miroir. Voilà un mois que je me faisais vomir et que je ne mangeais presque plus. Apparemment ça avait porté ses fruits, j'avais perdu près de sept kilos. J'étais épuisée, mais je ferais tout pour que Caleb me trouve jolie. En parlant du loup, il venait d'entrer dans la pièce.

- Je t'ai réveillé ? Lui demandais-je.

- Ce n'est pas grave, dit-il en embrassant mon cou. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Rien d'intéressant, j'allais me préparer.

Je voyais bien qu'il se doutait de quelque chose, mais je ne voulais pas qu'il s'inquiète car de toute façon il n'y avait pas de problèmes.

- Je vais m'habiller et faire ton petit déjeuner.

J'embrassai furtivement ses lèvres et il sortit.

Comme tous les jours, je m'habillai d'un jeans et d'un chemisier, ce qui ne me donnait pas trop l'air grosse. J'attachai mes cheveux et mis mes hauts talons avant de descendre à la cuisine. Caleb m'avait servi du café et un croissant. Je m'assis à table et commençai à boire mon café. Encore une fois ma mère avait passé la nuit chez son petit ami inconnu, elle ne m'en avait pas parlé, mais je l'avais vu par la fenêtre la raccompagner.

- Tu ne manges pas ton croissant ? me demanda Cal'.

- Je n'ai pas faim et on va être en retard.

Je me levai et pris mon sac. Il me regardait l'air attristé, mais après quelques secondes il baissa la tête, prit ses cours et vint prendre ma main pour sortir de la maison.

Chaque pas vers le lycée était de plus en plus dur, je devais lutter pour ne pas que mes jambes flanchent. Arrivé dans un des couloirs je tenais à peine.

- On se voit à midi ?

Je hochai la tête et Caleb me dit au revoir avant de partir vers sa classe. Je vis à quelques mètres de moi mes amies, mais j'avais à peine fais un pas que mes jambes me lâchèrent et je me retrouvai au sol. J'essayais de bouger ou même d'ouvrir les yeux mais c'était impossible. J'entendais tout ce qui se passait...

- Hanna ! cria Spencer.

- Appelez l'hôpital ! dit Aria.

Et ça continua comme ça avec toutes les personnes autour de moi qui demandaient ce qui s'était passé.

Je restai de longues minutes au sol et je commençai à m'inquiéter... Et si je ne me relevai plus ?

Après quelques minutes, les ambulanciers sont arrivés. Ils criaient, me balançaient dans tous les sens et je ne pouvais rien faire. Je crois bien qu'on m'avait emmené dans l'ambulance, je n'entendais plus rien jusqu'à que quelqu'un pose sa main sur mon bras. A partir de cela, je savais que tout allait bien car cette chaleur qui se répandait dans tout mon corps ne pouvait venir que de Caleb.

- Je suis là, je ne vais pas te laisser, me soufflât-il a l'oreille.

J'essayai de lui répondre, mais je n'y arrivais pas. Une minute après, l'ambulance démarra.


	10. Chapter 9

La mère d'Hanna et moi venions de passer trois jours à l'hôpital, mais, ce matin, elle avait dû me laisser seul. Hanna ne s'était toujours pas réveillée. Le médecin disait que ça ne devrait plus tarder, mais il y avait toujours un risque qu'elle... ne se réveille pas. Elle était dans le coma, parce qu'elle avait arrêté de manger.

- J'aurais dû le voir, lui dis-je en prenant sa main. J'aurais dû t'empêcher de faire ça.

Je pris sa main glaciale, la serrant dans la mienne.

- Je ne sais pas si tu m'entends, mais je ne peux pas te regarder comme ça sans rien faire...

Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ? Je ne voulais pas que tu perdes du poids, je te trouve magnifique comme tu es. Quand on aime quelqu'un, ce n'est pas pour le physique. En tout cas, ce n'est pas

lui que j'ai envie d'aimer. C'est juste une enveloppe faite de chair et d'os, mais ça ne te définit pas.

Je regardai son corps, espérant voir un geste ou juste un mouvement de cils, mais rien...

- J'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir une famille et, maintenant que j'en ai une, on veut me l'avais-je faire sans mon petit bout de femme qui me réveille tous les matins en me donnant un doux baiser ? Comment vais-je faire pour pouvoir me relever si tu pars ? En fait, la vraie question est : Est-ce que je vais pouvoir vivre sans toi ?

Je levai mes yeux remplis de larme sur son visage et je remis une de ses mèches de cheveux derrière son oreille.

- Je t'aime Hanna.

J'allai sortir dans la pièce quand je vis un mouvement. Pendant un instant, je crus avoir rêvé mais non, c'était bien réel. Elle avait bougé sa main.

- Imbécile, dit-elle d'une voix à peine audible.

- Quoi ?

- De l'eau, gémit-elle.

Je me levai, pris un verre pour le remplir au robinet et lui donnai.

- J'ai dis : Imbécile, dit-elle après d'avoir bu son contenu. J'attends depuis plus de deux mois que tu me dises ça et tu me le dis à l'hôpital !

Je ris et l'embrassai, lui disant des centaines de fois que je l'aime.

-Tu es réveillée, soufflai-je.

- Je crois que ça se voit mon ange, dit-elle en riant.

Je souris et, après quelques minutes, je voulu appeler le médecin, mais elle m'en empêcha.

- Reste juste avec moi, me souffla-t-elle.

Alors, je m'allongeai dans le lit étroit de l'hôpital et la prit dans mes bras. Il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes pour se rendormir, mais moi je n'y arrivais pas. La seule idée qu'elle ne se réveille pas me tordait l'estomac. Quand elle se réveilla, j'étais toujours là, près d'elle.

- Ne me fais plus jamais ça, lui dis-je en caressant sa joue.

- Je te le promets.

Elle releva la tête et m'embrassa.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, sa mère arriva et prit sa fille dans ses bras, en pleurant.


	11. Chapter 10

Hanna dans mes bras, je me débâtais pour ouvrir la porte.

- Tu sais, me laisser mettre les pieds au sol serait plus simple, dit mon petit ange en s'accrochant à mon cou.

- Le médecin a dit que tu devais te reposer !

- Oui, mais pas à ce point.

Je savais que j'étais trop protecteur, mais je n'y pouvais rien.

Après tant d'effort, je réussis à entrer. Je refermai la porte d'un coup de pied et déposai Hanna sur le fauteuil. Je pris une canette de coca et soulevai ses jambes pour m'asseoir en dessous et les reposer sur les miennes.

Elle alluma la télé pour mettre, une fois de plus, Harry Potter. Je la regardai et ça me fit mal au cœur, elle avait repris 4 kilos à l'hôpital, mais son teint était toujours aussi blanc.

Pas très intéressé par le film, je me penchai sur elle pour embrasser son cou.

- Je t'aime, lui chuchotai-je à l'oreille.

Vu qu'elle ne me répondit pas, je me remis droit.

- Tu as déjà pensé au sexe ? demanda-t-elle.

Et il a fallu qu'elle me dise cela juste au moment où je prenais une gorgée de ma boisson, que je recrachai sur la table.

- Excuse-moi ? m'exclamai-je.

- Coucher avec moi. Parce que tu n'en as jamais parlé. C'est parce que tu ne me trouves pas sexy ?

- Non, non ! C'est juste que... eh bien... Bien sur que j'y ai pensé, je suis un homme ! Mais je ne veux surtout pas te brusquer.

Elle se mit sur les coudes pour s'asseoir à côté de moi, et posa sa tête sur mon épaule. Comme à chaque fois que je posai les yeux sur elle, mon cœur commença à battre la chamade et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Je voulais tous sauf la faire souffrir, je ne pouvais pas l'imaginer malheureuse.

- Au fait, moi aussi je t'aime, dit-elle en souriant.

Je pris son menton et l'embrassai tendrement. Je m'attendais à se qu'elle se recule après quelques secondes, mais tout au contraire, elle me bascula pour être au dessus de moi.

- Euh Hanna, je ... je ne peux pas me... contrôler !

- Justement.

Elle enleva mon t-shirt et embrassa mon torse. J'essayai de la repousser, mais mes efforts furent réduits à néant presque immédiatement. Elle déboutonna son chemisier et le mit par terre. Je posai mes mains sur ses hanches et embrassai le haut de sa poitrine. Elle enleva ma ceinture quand nous entendîmes la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. A toute vitesse, nous remîmes nos vêtements. Quand la mère d'Hanna entra dans la pièce, nous essayâmes d'avoir l'air normal.

- Hanna, la prochaine fois, allez dans ta chambre, dit-elle en souriant. Et Caleb, ta ceinture est ouverte.

Gênée, mon amoureuse cacha son visage avec ses mains. Nous lui avions avoué que je vivais ici et elle m'avait souhaité la bienvenue dans la famille.

J'avais une famille...


	12. Chapter 11

J'étais dans la salle de bain. Je me regardai dans le miroir, essayant de calmer ma respiration. J'avais décidé de passer le pas. J'avais mis une nuisette en soie bleue, du parfum et m'étais maquillée légèrement. J'étais assez jolie, mais peut être pas assez...

Je pris mon courage à deux mains et sortis de la pièce pour entrer dans la chambre. Dedans, Caleb, en boxer, allumait des bougies. Il avait éteint la lumière et en avait disposé dans toute la pièce, ce qui donnait un air romantique. Quand il me remarqua, il se redressa.

- Je me suis dit... enfin au cas où tu... bafouilla-t-il.

Je m'approchai de lui en souriant, voyant sa gêne.

- C'est parfait.

Je passai mes bras autour de son cou, me mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser ses lèvres. Il me poussa légèrement vers le lit ou je m'allongeai. Il se mit au dessus de moi et me regarda dans les yeux.

- Si tu n'en as pas envie, on n'est pas obligés... me chuchota-t-il.

- Je sais.

Il passa sa main sous ma nuisette avant de me l'enlever. Je me sentais gênée d'être aussi peu vêtue devant lui, mais juste un seul de ses regardsz me rassura, il ne me jugeait pas, il... m'aimait. Il enleva mes sous-vêtements vérifiant toujours que je n'émettais pas d'objection, avant de prendre un préservatif qui était posé sur la table de nuit. Je lui enlevai son boxer, essayant de cacher mes joues rouges.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, dit-il au creux de mon oreille.

J'avais peur, ce n'est pas comme si on perdait sa virginité tout les jours...

Il mit le préservatif et se mit entre mes jambes. Je fermai les yeux et le sentis pénétrer en moi. C'était assez douloureux au début, mais j'essayais d'en faire abstraction. Il était très doux, il n'était pas brusque comme d'autres garçons auraient pu l'être.

- Ca va ? me demanda-t-il.

Je hochai la tête et me serrai contre lui. Ça ne dura pas très longtemps, mais ce fut... parfait. Il s'allongea près de moi et je posai ma tête sur son torse.

- Tu n'as pas eu trop mal ?

- Non ça a été, le rassurai-je.

Il passa sa main sur ma joue et m'embrassa. Je me sentais tellement bien près de lui que j'aurais pu croire que c'était le paradis.

- Plus tard, on aura une magnifique maison avec des dizaines de chambres pour nos enfants et

un magnifique jardin, rêvassa-t-il.

- Des dizaines, dis-je en me relevant faussant un air choqué.

- Bon d'accord j'exagère un peu, répondit-il en riant.

Je me mis au dessus de lui et posai mes mains sur son torse. Il prit un feutre et commença à écrire sur mon poignet

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Il sourit et lâcha mon poignet où il avait écrit Hanna Rivers.

- Je trouve que ça te va bien, dit-il en l'embrassant

Je ris et m'allongeai sur lui.

- Je te jure que tu ne seras plus jamais malheureuse, me dit-il en me serrant contre lui.


	13. Chapter 12

Je n'avais pas dormi de la nuit, ne faisant, finalement, que la regarder. Cette magnifique fille, qui avait sa tête posée sur ma poitrine, avait passé la nuit à parler dans son sommeil, et qui, dès qu'elle se réveillait, venait m'embrasser en me disant qu'elle m'aimait. A chaque fois, c'était comme une bouffée de bonheur, mon cœur recommençait à battre, mon amour devenait plus grand. Quand le soleil se leva, je sortis du lit, faisant attention à ne pas la réveiller. Je mis mon boxer avant de descendre et, dans le hall, se trouvait le père d'Hanna, mon sac à ses pieds.

- Vous devez partir, m'annonça-t-il.

- Monsieur... je l'aim...

- Jamais vous ne pourrez la rendre heureuse, me coupa-t-il. Elle a toujours rêvé de grande chose et avec votre petite condition, vous ne pourrez pas lui offrir tout ça. Pour son bien et son bonheur, partez.

Je baissai les yeux, honteux de la vérité qui venait de sortir de sa bouche. Je m'en voulais à présent, car la veille, je lui avais promis beaucoup de choses, que je ne pourrais pas réaliser, sauf une : Qu'elle ne soit plus jamais malheureuse. Je devais tenir cette promesse-là. J'essayai de trouver une solution pour faire taire mon cerveau qui me disait de partir, mais je n'y arrivai pas. Je pris mon sac , attrapai un bout de papier et écrivis cette phrase : « Je t'aimerais toujours, ne l'oublie pas».

- Vous pourrez lui donner ça ? demandai-je en lui tendant le mot.

- Bien sûr...

Il le prit et je me dirigeai vers la porte. Mes jambes tremblaient tellement que j'avais peur de ne plus savoir mettre mes pieds l'un devant l'autre. Une boule dans la gorge, je tournai mon regard vers l'escalier, priant pour la voir arriver et qu'elle m'empêche de faire ça, mais rien ne se passa. Je passai la porte, la refermai derrière moi et fis quelques pas, mais immédiatement, je me retournai pour faire demi tour. J'étais de nouveau devant cette porte mais je ne fis rien, car je savais qu'en partant je faisait le bon choix. Alors, je partis vers l'inconnu.

Un claquement de porte me réveilla. J'ouvris les yeux et regardai autour de moi, cherchant Caleb. Intriguée de ne pas le voir, je m'enroulai dans les draps et sortis de la chambre. Je regardai dans toutes les pièces de l'étage, mais il n'était pas là.

- Caleb ! Où es-tu passé ? criai-je.

- Il vient de partir chérie, dit mon père depuis le bas. Il t'a laissé un mot.

Je descendis les escaliers, serrant bien les draps pour ne pas qu'ils tombent.

- Très belle tenue, remarqua mon père.

Je lui arrachai le mot et le lus : « Pour moi ce n'était pas sérieux, j'ai préféré partir ». Je lâchai le morceau de papier et le regardai tomber. Je relevai la tête, plongeant mon regard rempli de larme dans celui de mon père.

- C'est vraiment Cal' qui a écrit ça ? m'assurai-je, d'une voix tremblante.

- Oui, me dit-il froidement.

Je retournai dans ma chambre et m'assis sur mon lit. Je pris l'oreiller de celui qui venait de passer la nuit avec moi et plongeai ma tête dedans pour respirer son odeur. Au fond de moi, j'espérais que ce soit une blague, qu'il passe la porte à cet instant et me prenne dans ses bras en riant. Bien sûr, je restai seule. Après plusieurs minutes, je m'allongeai sur le lit qui était encore emplis de l'électricité de la nuit dernière.

- Il est parti, murmurai-je finalement.

Ce n'est qu'après l'avoir dit que tout devint réel. Je me pliai en deux tellement je me sentais mal. C'était comme si on venait de me transpercer le cœur avec un pieu, comme si le monde s'effondrait. J'essayai de me reprendre, mais c'était impossible. Entre deux sanglots, mes yeux passèrent sur mon poignet où était toujours inscrit « Hanna Rivers », ce qui ne fit qu'amplifier la douleur. Comment avait-il pu me mentir ? Comment pouvait-on jouer la comédie à ce point ?

Il était parti et il avait emporté mon cœur.


	14. Epilogue

J'étais au milieu de ma baignoire, regardant mes poignets sous l'eau, où j'avais posé une lame de rasoir.

Je pensais à ce dimanche que j'avais passé confinée dans ma chambre avec Caleb. On était restés couchés dans mon lit, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Il ne faisait que m'embrasser le cou, les joues, les lèvres... Je me souviens que je m'étais dit que c'était un des plus beaux jours de ma vie, mais maintenant, je me disais que tout cela n'était qu'un mensonge...

J'appuyai sur la lame et elle s'enfonça dans ma chaire. Je regardais le sang couler pendant un moment, avant de la faire glisser pour sectionner mes veines. Des larmes coulaient sur mes joues et je passai à l'autre poignet où les mots écrits au feutre disparaissaient peu à peu. J'infligeai à celui-ci le même sort que l'autre, pourtant, la douleur fut plus atroce.

Je m'allongeai dans l'eau chaude qui était devenue rosée. Je regardais mon sang sortir de mes veines, pour se mélanger à l'eau et aux larmes et, doucement, je sombrais dans un sommeil sans retour.

J'avais aimé Caleb depuis le jour où je l'avais rencontré, je l'avais aimé pendant 98 jours, et, en

une minute, tout cela avait disparu.

Un jour, il m'avait dit qu'il ne pourrait pas vivre sans moi. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que moi non plus je ne pourrais plus vivre sans lui.


	15. Prologue, Tome 2

**Résumé :**

Voilà un an qu'ils se sont séparés.

Un an de cauchemar, de peine et de pleurs.

Elle aurait aimé l'oublier, mais c'est impossible.

Il aurait préféré rester loin d'elle, mais c'est impossible

Après tant de souffrances, est-ce que leur amour pourra reprendre le dessus ?

**Prologue :**

Je regardai une fois de plus cette photo que je gardais toujours sur ma table de nuit - celle ou j'embrassais Hanna - quand une petite fille me l'arracha des mains.

- Un jour, tu nous diras qui est cette fille? me demanda la petite en venant se blottir dans mes bras.

Je souris en regardant le regard malicieux ma sœur.

Peu après avoir quitté Rosewood, une femme m'avait contacté en se présentant comme étant ma mère. Ce qui se révéla vrai. J'étais allé habiter chez elle, à New York, avec sa fille et son mari. Elle m'avait expliqué qu'elle ne se sentait pas prête à élever un enfant à 16 ans, mais que si elle avait seulement pu imaginer ce qui m'arriverait, elle m'aurait gardé.

- Elle ? C'est la femme de ma vie ! C'est mon prince charmant au féminin et quand on est ensemble, c'est un vrai conte de fée, lui répondis-je.

- Alors pourquoi elle n'est pas ici ?

- Car je n'étais pas son prince charmant...

Elle se mit debout sur mon lit et me regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

- Si tu continues je vais t'obliger à lire tous mes livres ! Quand une personne aime très très fort une autre, c'est toujours réciproque.

Elle me tapota l'épaule, comme pour me dire : "retiens ça", et elle partit. J'adorais cette gamine, elle avait toujours raison et elle me faisait tellement penser à celle que j'aimais...

Voilà un an que je l'avais quitté et c'était beaucoup trop long. Je dois savoir si j'ai fait le bon choix!

Je descendis les escaliers.

- Je sais où on va passer les fêtes de fin d'année, annonçai-je.


	16. Chapter 1, Tome 2

**PDV Caleb**

Ma mère et mon beau père avaient accepté de passer ces trois semaines de vacances à Rosewood. Ils avaient loué une petite maison près de la place.

A peine avais-je fini de vider ma valise, vers vingt heures, que je partais vers la maison d'Hanna. Rien n'avait changé, toujours les mêmes maisons, les mêmes personnes, on aurait dit que je n'étais jamais parti. Je me souvenais exactement quel chemin je devais faire et, j'arrivai vite devant chez elle. Je pensai sonner à un moment, mais à la place, je fis le tour de la maison, pensant pouvoir regarder à l'intérieur depuis la terrasse. Mais quelques mètres avant celle-ci, je vis que quelqu'un y était déjà : Hanna assise sur une chaise longue. Je failli ne pas la reconnaitre... On aurait dit qu'elle avait perdu 20 kilos, tellement que même de ma position, je pouvais voir qu'elle n'avait plus que la chair sur les os. Elle n'arrêtait pas de faire passer un objet sur son bras. Au début je ne compris pas, jusqu'à ce que je vis du sang couler sur la chaise. Je voulus m'approcher, pour vérifier que je ne rêvais pas, mais à peine avais-je fais un pas qu'une brindille craqua son mon pied.

- Qui est là ? cria-t-elle.

Je ne répondis pas et restai là une seconde avant de me reculer, une seconde de trop.

- Caleb ? dit-elle en se levant.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle, puis tomba à genou sur le sol en pleurant.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? disait-elle encore et encore.

Si son père n'avait pas ouvert la porte à ce moment-là, j'aurais couru la prendre dans mes bras.

- Hanna, on mange, dit-il sèchement.

Elle rebaissa ses manches et suivit son père à l'intérieur. Doucement, j'allai sur la terrasse et, en dehors des traces de sang, je trouvai une photo au sol. Je la connaissais bien, j'avais la même encadrée posée sur ma table de nuit. On était tous les deux, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, moi embrassant sa joue. Soudain, je compris que je n'avais pas fait le bon choix.

**PDV Hanna **

Je suivi mon père à l'intérieur et m'assis à table. Cela faisait six mois que mon père s'était remis avec ma mère, ce qui n'avait rien arrangé. Je le détestais. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas pu se mêler de ses affaires ce soir-là ? Pourquoi avait-il défoncé la porte de la salle de bain pour me sortir de là ? Pourquoi m'avait-il emmenée à l'hôpital ? Maintenant, à cause de lui, ma vie était devenue un enfer et je ne pouvais rien y faire. Il n'arrêtait pas de me surveiller, avait enlevé toutes les clefs. On aurait dit que cela lui faisait plaisir de me faire du mal. J'avais l'impression qu'il aimait diriger nos vies, celle de ma mère et la mienne.

Après le repas, je montai dans ma chambre. Je m'assis sur le lit et pris le bout de papier.

" Pour moi ce n'était pas sérieux, j'ai préféré partir".

Jamais je n'ai cru à ce message, pourtant c'était comme si mon cœur se brisait à chaque fois que je le lisais. Dans ces moments-là, je regardai mon poignet où était gravé "Hanna Rivers" dans ma chair et je me donnais le droit d'espérer qu'un jour, il reviendrait.


	17. Chapter 2, Tome 2

La veille, j'étais monté dans ma chambre et m'étais couché, ne voulant plus jamais me réveiller. Pourtant après ce qui était pour moi une minute, un petit schtroumpf sauta sur mon lit.

- Caleeeeeb, on va au parc?

- Lucy, je suis fatigué ! grognai-je.

Elle se mit sous ma couette et se colla contre moi.

- S'il te plait! Je croyais que j'étais ta sœur préférée!

J'ouvris les yeux et lui souris.

- Tu es ma seule sœur ! dis-je en riant.

Quand j'étais près d'elle, j'oubliais tous mes problèmes, comme si j'étais prêt d'Hanna.

Elle me serra dans ses bras et me fit les yeux doux.

- Bon... je serai prêt dans dix minutes, cédai-je.

Elle embrassa ma joue et sortit de ma chambre en sautillant. Je mis du temps à me lever et encore plus à me préparer. Je ne voulais pas sortir de ma chambre, je ne voulais pas que quelqu'un me reconnaisse, je ne voulais pas m'avouer que j'avais presque tué Hanna. C'était peut être excessif, mais c'était ce que je ressentais. Quand je l'ai vu, je n'ai pas vu de vie, juste de la tristesse.

Je faillis me recoucher, mais la pensée que ce n'était pas juste pour Lucy me rattrapa. Quand on a six ans, on devrait tous passer son temps à jouer dans la neige.

- Tu prends autant de temps qu'une fille ! ronchonna ma sœur derrière la porte.

Je poussai la porte et la soulevai pour la poser sur mon épaule.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Lâche-moi ! cria-t-elle

Je lui fis mon sourire sadique et la portai comme ça jusqu'au parc. Arrivés là, mon cauchemar devint réalité. Dès qu'elles me reconnurent, elles coururent jusque moi.

- Pars et ne reviens plus, tu as déjà fait assez de mal, dit Spencer d'un ton haineux.

- Pourquoi tu es là ? demanda Emily plus calme

Je lâchai Lucy et posai mes mains sur ses épaules.

- Je vais passer mes vacances ici...

Elles me regardèrent toutes et ce fut Aria la première à réagir : elle fit un pas et me gifla. Je ne dis rien, car à leur place, j'aurais fait la même chose.

- Comment as-tu osé dire que tu ne l'aimais pas, qu'elle n'était rien pour toi ? cria-t-elle.

- Je n'ai jam...

Quand j'entendis sa voix derrière moi, je m'arrêtai et me retournai pour la voir. Elle était là, ses cheveux lâchés, un tee-shirt trois quart en dessous de sa veste sans manche qui faisait qu'on pouvait voir ses cicatrices et son tatouage : Hanna Rivers. Mais le pire était qu'elle tenait la main d'une personne qui n'était pas moi.

Elle ne parla pas, mais le garçon qui était à côté d'elle le fit.

- Salut Caleb, ça faisait longtemps !

Je le reconnus, c'était Sean Hackard.

- Je n'étais plus désiré ici, dis-je sans la lâcher du regard.

Je vis une larme perler au coin de son œil. Son regard était tourné vers le sol.

- C'est elle Hanna ? Demanda Lucy en tirant ma manche pour attirer mon attention.

- Oui c'est moi et toi qui es-tu ? répondit à ma place l'intéressée.

- Je suis la sœur de Caleb ! Et toi son amoureuse!

Je regrettais les paroles de ma sœur.

- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? la questionna-t-elle en se mettant à genou pour être à son niveau.

- Parce que mon frère est amoureux de toi, mais il dit que toi tu ne l'es pas.

Hanna pleurait, elle essayait de le cacher, mais à moi elle ne le pouvait pas. Elle chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille de ma sœur que moi seul put comprendre : "Ton frère m'a brisé". Elle n'a rien dit de plus.

Lucy se tourna vers moi, m'écrasa le pied et partit en courant. Personne ne comprenait ce qui se passait, moi en premier. Je les laissai la et courus chercher ma petite sœur.

Quand je l'eus retrouvé, nous rentrâmes à la maison sans nous adresser un seul mot. Je vis que j'avais un message qui venait d'Emily : "Aria, Spencer et moi t'attendrons au café à 20 heures, on veut ta version".

Elle disait qu'elle était brisée, mais elle ignorait que je l'étais autant

_(J'avais du retard sur la mise en ligne, donc je mets tous les chapitres que j'ai écris d'un coup)_


	18. Chapter 3, Tome 2

**PDV Hanna**

Après le départ de Caleb, Sean m'emmena dans une ruelle à l'écart.

Il ne remarqua même pas mes yeux rougis par les larmes, ni mes mains tremblantes.

Il me colla contre un mur, pressant son corps contre le mien. Je m'empêchais de le repousser quand il posa ses lèvres sur mon cou.

Sean était vraiment gentil... au début. Après ma tentative de suicide, il avait été là pour moi, il avait été mon ami. Je ne lui avais jamais parlé de Caleb, je ne voulais pas lui en parler. On avait commencé à sortir ensemble au mois d'aout. Je ne l'aimais pas, mais je me sentais bien avec lui, enfin jusqu'à il y a peu. Depuis près de deux mois, il devenait insistant et agressif. Il voulait coucher avec moi et comme presque tous les garçons il ne comprenait pas le mot : non. J'aurais pu le quitter, mais quand j'étais avec lui, je ne pensais plus à celui qui, d'ordinaire, occupe toutes mes pensées.

- Tu es toujours d'accord pour aller à la fête de Noël demain? demanda-t-il en passant sa main sous mon t-shirt

- Bien sûr, lui répondis-je en enlevant sa main.

Il eut l'air énervé, mais ne dit rien et me laissa seule.

**PDV Caleb**

Je passai le reste de l'après-midi dans ma chambre, essayant de dormir, de m'occuper, de faire quelque chose, mais en vain. J'essayais de ne pas penser à ses bras, à ce... tatouage. J'essayai de ne pas penser à cette fille que j'avais vu, qui ne ressemblait en aucun point à celle que j'aimais, cette fille-là était tellement fragile... Au bout d'un moment, j'avais cessé de retenir mes larmes et ma colère. Je n'avais jamais autant pleuré. Je frappai mes points sur mon mur jusqu'à ce qu'ils saignent. Je ne pouvais plus penser que c'était moi qui lui avais fait cela, je ne le supportais pas.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à ma montre et remarquai que j'étais déjà en retard.

Je voulus aller dire au revoir à Lucy, mais sa porte était fermée et je savais qu'elle ne l'ouvrirait pas. Je pris ma voiture et partis en direction du café.

Quand j'y arrivai, elles étaient déjà toutes assises à une table.

- Tu as cinq minutes de retard, m'annonça Spencer quand je fus assis.

J'inspirai profondément, comme pour me donner un peu de courage, et commençai mon récit. Le moment où je m'étais réveillé auprès d'Hanna, son père, le mot...

- De quel mot tu parles ? m'interrompit Aria.

Je les regardai, étonné qu'elles n'en aient pas entendu parler et sentis une boule se former dans ma gorge.

- Celui où je lui promettais de ne jamais cesser de l'aimer, dis-je d'une voix étranglée.

Emily recracha le café qu'elle était en train de boire et me jeta un regard meurtrier.

- Tu oses nous mentir ? cria-t-elle. Tu as écrit que pour toi, ce n'était rien, que tu ne l'aimais pas! A cause de ça, elle a fait une tentative de suicide !

J'entendis mon cœur s'arrêter, pendant une seconde, le temps de ses paroles. La terreur m'envahit.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- Elle s'est laissée se vider de son sang... Si son père n'avait pas défoncé la porte de la salle de bain, elle serait morte, dit calmement Spencer.

Je baissai la tête pour ne pas qu'elles voient que je pleurais, mince réussite. Je m'expliquai encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'elles croient à ma version et me promettent de parler à l'intéressée.

Les gens ne savent pas l'impact qu'ils ont sur le monde, moi je ne savais pas quel impact j'avais sur Hanna. Aujourd'hui je l'ai découvert.


	19. Chapter 4, Tome 2

Après avoir passé l'après-midi avec les filles, qui avaient essayé tant bien que mal de me faire prendre conscience de certaines choses sur Caleb (que je n'avais pas voulu croire), Sean était passé me chercher pour aller à la fête de Noël.

A peine étions-nous entrés qu'il me donnait déjà un verre de bière, que je ne refusais pas. Ce genre de fête servait à cela : boire, danser et flirter.

Je bu beaucoup, même trop, et quelques heures après notre arrivée, Sean et moi montâmes à l'étage. Il me fit entrer dans une des chambres où nous enlevâmes nos chaussures. Il n'alluma pas les lumières et alla fermer les tentures.

- Que fais-tu ? le questionnai-je, prenant soudainement peur.

Il ne me répondit pas, mais se colla contre moi et ma respiration se bloqua. Il fit glisser la tirette de ma robe et elle tomba au sol. J'essayais de le repousser, vraiment, mais l'effet de l'alcool réduisait ma force et embrumait mes pensées. Il me poussa sur le lit, sans que je puisse faire quoique ce soit. J'avais peur. Il allait avoir ce qu'il voulait depuis le début et, je commençai à crier en me rendant compte de cette vérité.

- Personne ne t'entendra, me chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.

Il se déshabilla et fit glisser mes sous-vêtements au sol. J'essayai de le frapper, de partir, de me débattre, mais il me retenait. Il était beaucoup plus fort que moi et toute tentative pour m'échapper était vaine.

Je sus que c'était fini, que personne ne viendrait à mon secours.

Dès que j'arrivai chez Noel, je commençai à la chercher, demandant à toutes les personnes que je connaissais s'ils ne l'avaient pas vues, jusqu'à ce que l'on me dise qu'elle était en haut, avec Sean. L'étage ne se constituait que d'un couloir avec des portes menant à de nombreuses chambres. Il était bondé, des ados, souvent plus jeunes que moi, étaient adossés aux murs, s'embrassant ou buvant. Elle n'était pas de ceux là, et j'en déduisis qu'elle était dans une chambre... J'allai partir, quand j'entendis un cris qui ne pouvait venir que d'une seul personne. Il venait de la première chambre. La porte n'était même pas fermée à clef et j'y entrai, m'attendant à avoir la gêne de ma vie si je me trompais. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Hanna était allongée sur le lit, complètement nue, en pleurs, les mains retenues au-dessus de sa tête par son petit ami qui était avec elle.

- C'est déjà prit mec, dit-il en enfilant son boxer avant de venir me faire face.

- C'est domage pour toi !

Je rassemblai toute ma force et projetai mon poing vers lui, qui arriva pile sur sa machoire. Surpris par le choc, il s'effondra au sol. J'étais tellement énervé, que je ne pus pas m'empêcher d'en rajouter en lui donnant plusieurs coup de pieds dans le ventre. Quand il eut la force de se lever, il prit ses affaires et partit en courant.

Mon ange était toujours dans le lit, tremblant et pleurant. J'embrassai ses joues et lui chuchotai : "ça va aller, je suis là". Je l'aidai à remettre ses vêtements tant bien que mal, malgré ses tremblottements, et la pris dans mes bras, sachant bien/me doutant qu'elle ne saurait pas marcher.

La voir dans cet état me brisait le coeur. J'aurais tellement aimé tuer Sean pour ce qu'il avait essayé de faire !

Je ne fis pas attention aux personnes qui se retournèrent en me voyant avec Hanna. Je la ramenai chez moi, car j'étais sûr qu'elle aurait des problèmes si elle rentrait dans cet état chez elle. Quand ma mère nous apperçut dans l'escalier, elle me jeta un regard interogatif, mais ne dit rien tandis que je montai dans ma chambre. Je déposai mon ange en pleurs sur mon lit et enlevai mes chaussures, avant d'aller la rejoindre.

Elle était secouée de sanglots et cela ne fit qu'empirer quand je la pris dans mes bras.

- Rien... de tout ça... ne serait arrivé... si tu étais resté, dit-elle en esseyant de se reprendre.

- Je sais mon amour, je suis tellement désolé.

Je posai ma tête sur la sienne et respirai l'odeur de ses cheveux.

- Je ne te pardonne pas, chuchota-t-elle.

Je passai mes bras autour d'elle et ne lui répondis pas. Je pleurai, je ne pouvais pas faire autrement. Comment aurais-je pus me pardonner si je n'étais pas arrivé à temps?

- Je ne te le demande pas, je ne te mérite pas.

Elle ne m'entendait même plus, elle dormait. Elle se retourna vers moi et, nous étions tellement proches que je sentais son souffle sur ma peau.

- Si tu savais à quel point j'ai besoin de toi, soufflai-je avant de tomber endormi.


	20. Chapter 5, Tome 2

Dès que j'eus ouvert les yeux, je compris, qu'une fois encore, ce n'était qu'un rêve. Comme à chaque fois, une douleur m'irradia la poitrine en comprenant que le garçon allongé à côté de moi ne pouvait être Caleb.

Quand je pense, qu'il y a près d'un an, c'était tellement normal de me réveiller à ses côtés... J'aurais aimé remonter dans le temps, juste une fois, pour ressentir le contact de ses lèvres contre les miennes.

Il avait l'air d'un ange, son sommeil était paisible, mais l'on avait l'impression qu'il avait pleuré. Avait-il pleuré, en réalité, pour ce qu'il m'avait fait ? Est-ce que, comme mes amies me l'avaient dit, il m'aimait toujours ? Moi... Moi je n'avais jamais cessé. Il m'avait fait du mal, mais chaque battement de mon coeur lui était destiné. Je crois que c'est pour cela que j'avais voulu en finir, parce que je savais que je ne pourrais jamais cesser de l'aimer.

Je me risquai à poser ma main sur sa joue et il ouvrit les yeux. Ils étaient rouges, gonflés et remplis de douleur. Il prit ma main dans la sienne et l'embrassa. Je me collai contre lui, passant mes bras autour de son cou, tandis que lui passait ses mains sur le bas de mon dos et mettait sa tête dans mon cou, qui devint humide à cause de ses larmes.

- Frappe-moi, me supplia-t-il tous bas. Fais-moi payer ce que je t'ai fait...

C'est là que je compris, je ne dormais plus.

Les évènements de la veille me revinrent en tête en moins d'une seconde.

- Je ne peux pas, soufflai-je en me relevant.

Je mis mes chaussures, avant de commencer à me battre avec la fermeture de ma robe qui était restée ouverte, jusqu'à que les mains habiles de Caleb la ferme.

- Je t'en supplie Hanna... Reste, chuchota-t-il à mon oreille. Nous pourrions parler devant une tasse de café ?

Il me fallut plusieurs secondes avant de finalement accepter. Nous descendîmes à la cuisine qui était vide, sa petite soeur était à côté, devant La Belle et la Bête. Cette pièce était assez grande, les murs colorés d'un vert clair. Nous nous assîmes sur des hautes chaises pour pouvoir poser notre tasse de café sur le comptoir.

- Alors, explique-moi cette histoire de sœur, lui dis-je curieuse.

- Il y a 8 mois, une femme m'a contacté, c'était ma mère. Elle m'a expliqué les raisons pour lesquelles elle m'avait abandonné et m'a demandé de venir vivre à Tucson avec elle, son mari et sa fille Lucy.

Je voulais le serrer dans mes bras, lui dire : "Mais c'est fantastique !", mais je ne fis rien. Je restai concentrée sur ma tasse de café fumante.

Il passa son pouce sur mon tatouage. Je l'avais fait dès que j'étais sortie de l'hôpital, car la marque de stylo était partie et je voulais la garder à tout jamais. Ma mère avait longtemps voulu me le faire enlever, mais j'avais refusé.

- Comme ça... Ton père est de nouveau avec ta mère ? demanda-t-il après un moment de silence.

- Comment le sais-tu ?

- Il y a quelques jours, je me suis glissé dans ton jardin pour t'observer, admit-il en baissant la tête.

Donc c'était bien lui que j'avais cru voir... Il remonta ses doigts sur mon bras replis de cicatrices. Je grimassai. On voyait encore la marque de ma tentative de suicide sur l'autre bras, mais celle-ci était cachée par le tatouage. Je n'avais pas refait des marques aussi importantes, mais je devais continuer à faire glisser cette lame sur mon bras pour me sentir vivante et maîtresse de ma douleur.

- Hanna... Je suis désolé.

- Tu l'as déjà dit.

Je dégageai mon bras et sortis de la pièce pour aller près de la petite Lucy. Je m'assis à côté d'elle et elle me lança un regard interloqué.

- Maman et papa étaient pas content qu'une fille dorme avec Cal'. Mais quand ils ont su que c'était toi, ils se sont calmés...

- Ah bon ?

- Ils ne sont pas bêtes, ils savent que Cal' est amoureux de toi.

Elle pointa les photos qui étaient sur la cheminée. La première était une photo d'un bébé, l'autre d'un mariage et trois autres d'un jeune couple, Caleb et moi. La première était la même que celle que j'avais avec moi, sur la terrasse. La seconde était une qu'Aria avait prise où j'étais adossée au casier, lui me tenant les mains et me regardant dans les yeux en souriant. La dernière venait de l'hôpital, quand il y avait dormi avec moi, et que ma mère avait sûrement du prendre.

Je les observais longuement, la bouche entrouverte et les yeux ronds.

- Il en a beaucoup plus dans sa chambre, fit remarquer la petite fille.

J'avalais difficilement ma salive, luttant contre les larmes.

- Il... Il parle souvent de moi ? la questionnai-je.

- Tout le temps ! Et il n'arrête pas de pleurer depuis qu'on est arrivés.

Là c'en était trop. Il ne m'avait jamais oublié, mais alors pourquoi était-il parti ?

Je me levai doucement, manquant de peu de tomber, et partis en courant de cette maison. Caleb essaya de m'en empêcher, mais je ne pouvais pas rester une seconde de plus ici. J'avais l'impression d'étouffer et que mon coeur allait exploser. Je m'assis sur le bord du trottoir pour essayer de reprendre mon souffle, mais je ne pus que fondre en larme. Je pleurais, encore et encore sentant la présence de Caleb derrière moi. Il posa ses mains sur mes épaules et je me relevai avant de le gifler.

- Pars ! Retourne chez toi et laisse-moi tranquille !

Sur ces mots, je le laissai là, marchant vers chez moi sans arrêter de pleurer.


	21. Chapter 6, Tome 2

J'étais rentrée chez moi en pleurs, n'attendant que d'être seule pour pouvoir m'enfoncer une lame de rasoir dans le bras, en espérant que cela fasse disparaitre cette douleur qui m'avait envahi le cœur. Pourtant, quand je vu mes amies, assises dans mon salon, je ne pus que les prendre dans mes bras et vider mon sac.

J'étais allongée sur le sofa et je venais de finir de raconter les évènements de ces dernières heures sans pouvoir arrêter les sanglots.

- Tu lui as dit de partir ? s'exclama Aria.

- Oui, dis-je d'une voix étranglée.

Elles étaient autour de moi, essayant de comprendre mes explications.

- Mais tu l'aimes encore ? me questionna Spence.

- Oui, répondis-je une fois de plus.

- Donc tu veux qu'il reste ? renchérit Em'.

- Oui !

Aria se leva et commença à frapper sa tête contre le mur, Emilie secoua la tête et Spencer fronçait les sourcils. Je leur aurais bien expliqué pourquoi je lui avais dit cela, mais même moi je ne le savais pas. Tout ce que je savais c'est que je ne voulais plus souffrir.

La pièce était silencieuse, le seul son qui gâchait se calme était le bruit de la pluie qui battait sur la fenêtre. Après quelques minutes, un bruit se fit entendre derrière la porte d'entrée et une enveloppe fut glissée dessous. Je me levai et juste en voyant écrit mon nom sur le papier, je su que cela venait de lui. Je la ramassai et l'ouvris.

"Mon amour,

Ai-je le droit de t'appeler comme cela après tous ce que je t'ai fait? Sûrement pas, mais je m'y tente.

Je n'ai jamais voulu te quitter, mais ce matin-là, quand ton père m'a dit que tu serais mieux sans moi, je l'ai cru. Depuis ce jour, chaque seconde éloignée de toi m'est insupportable, mais au moins je pouvais me dire que tu étais heureuse. Maintenant que je t'ai revu, je sais que j'ai eu tort. Te voir ainsi me tue un peu plus à chaque fois, c'est pour ça que, pour ton bonheur, je vais partir. Mais avant, j'aimerais pouvoir m'expliquer, voir tes yeux posés sur moi, ta voix prononcer mon nom… Au fond de moi, je sais que tu ne devrais pas accepter, pourtant l'idée de ne pas te voir m'insupporte. Dans tous les cas, je serai en face de chez toi.

Mon cœur t'appartiendra toujours,

Je t'aime,

Caleb."

Je la relus plusieurs fois pour être sûre que je ne rêvais pas, mais non, c'était réel. J'ouvris la porte devant laquelle j'étais restée plantée. Il était bien là, debout sur le trottoir, trempé jusqu'aux os.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? demanda Spencer

Je secouai la tête, ne le lâchant pas des yeux. Il releva la tête et je cru voir une lumière éclairer ses yeux. Un sourire apparut sur son visage et je m'approchai de lui tout doucement. Quand je fus à un peu moins de trois mètres de lui, je commençai à courir avant de sauter dans ses bras. Il m'attrapa et me serra contre lui.

- Tu es là… chuchota-t-il.

- Tu m'aimes encore, lui répondis-je.

- Bien sûr.

Il se pencha vers moi et s'arrêta à un centimètre de mes lèvres. Je plongeai mon regard dans le sien et lus en lui comme avant. Ses magnifiques yeux bruns qui montraient tout son amour, sa tristesse, sa… frustration. Je passai mon bras autour de son cou et le rapprochai vers moi jusqu'à que nos lèvres se touchent. Je sentis ses bras se resserrer autour de moi et, doucement, il m'embrassa. Ce n'était pas un baiser passionné, il était doux, rempli d'amour. Je passai mes mains dans ses cheveux, ne voulant pas qu'il s'éloigne, pourtant il le fit. Après une bonne minute, il se recula, mais sans pour autant me lâcher.

- Ne pars pas, le suppliai-je en recommençant à pleurer.

- Jamais mon ange, dit-il en embrassant mon front.

Je posai ma tête sur son torse et nous restâmes comme cela un long moment, sous la pluie, oubliant mes amies qui nous observaient de l'intérieur.

A ce moment-là, je voulu croire au compte de fée, que Caleb et moi, ce serait pour toujours, que je n'aurais plus jamais mal, que notre histoire se terminerait par un : "Ils finirent heureux".


	22. Chapter 7, Tome 2

La pluie avait cessé il y a une semaine (exactement, depuis que j'avais été chez Hanna) et la neige avait recommencé à tomber.

J'avais attendu Hanna toute la matinée, même si elle m'avait précisé qu'elle ne serait là qu'à midi. Il était l'heure et je faisais les cents pas dans le hall, perdant ma patience de plus en plus, de minutes en minutes. J'avais besoin d'elle, juste la voir, la sentir près de moi... Je ne l'avais pas ré-embrassée, je ne l'avais même pas prise dans mes bras, j'avais peur, tellement... Elle était si fragile, je ne voulais pas la brusquer ou faire quelque chose qu'elle ne voulait pas. La veille, j'étais tellement accablé par son départ que j'avais failli lui demander de rester, mais j'avais ravalé ma tristesse pour la laisser partir.

Dès que je l'entendis frapper à la porte, j'accourus lui ouvrir. Elle était magnifique (comme toujours), un bonnet sur la tête, une écharpe autour du cou et les mains emmitouflées dans des gants. Je lui embrassai la joue et la laissai entrer. Après avoir fermé la porte, je m'y adossais pour la regarder se débarrasser. Plusieurs pensées me vinrent en tête : l'embrasser, la plaquer contre le mur, la toucher... Je secouai la tête comme pour les faire sortir de ma tête et vins lui prendre la main. Ce si petit contact faisait parcourir un courant électrique dans tout mon corps.

- Du café ? ce fut la seule chose que je sus lui dire à cet instant.

- Oui s'il te plait...

J'allais à la cuisine et me tournai vers le comptoir pour lui en servir. Elle alla derrière moi, se colla contre mon dos et passa son bras autour de mon torse, ce qui me fit soupirer d'aise.

- J'ai besoin que tu me touches, me chuchota-t-elle. Je sais ce que tu penses mon ange, ne pas me brusquer, me laisser guérir, mais comment pourrais-je guérir sans tes "mon amour" et tes baisers?

Je me tournai vers elle les yeux fermés, respirant profondément pour me contrôler. Elle me connaissait bien, trop bien.

- Tu ne me trouves plus attirante ? continua-t-elle. Maintenant que je ne suis plus qu'un sac d'os, ne suis-je plus intéressante ?

J'ouvris mes yeux et vis une larme rouler sur sa joue. Je posai mes mains sur ses hanches et la collai contre moi. Il m'était insupportable de la voir pleurer.

- Tu seras toujours la plus belle pour moi, chuchotai-je à son oreille. Tu pourrais bien revenir avec trois dents cassées et un œil au beurre noir, ce serait pareil.

- Tu veux que je me fasse tabasser ? répondit-elle en souriant et essuyant ses larmes

- Tu es bête...

Elle releva la tête et la voir sourire me donna l'impression que mon cœur allait s'arrêter. Je repoussai une mèche blonde qui lui tombait sur le visage et pris son menton, me penchai et l'embrassai. Ses baisers me manquaient tellement, cette chaleur que je ressentais en moi, mon corps attiré vers le sien comme deux aimants...

Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour être encore plus proche de moi et elle passa sa main sur ma joue. Je pris doucement ses cuisses et la soulevai pour la déposer sur le comptoir. Je remontai la manche de son t-shirt et embrassai son tatouage en remontant sur ses cicatrices, mais elle me repoussa et remis en place le tissu.

- Tu vas guérir, dis-je en me mettant entre ses jambes. Je te le jure mon amour.

Elle hocha la tête et enroula ses jambes autour de mes hanches.

- Je guéris un peu plus à chaque seconde que je passe avec toi...

Je posai ma tête sur son épaule et collai mon front contre son cou. Elle était trop gentille, elle ne m'en voulait même pas. J'aurais aimé qu'elle me déteste, qu'elle me fasse regretter tout ça, mais elle ne faisait que m'aimer.

- Arrête de réfléchir, me sermonna-t-elle. Nous sommes là, tous les deux, c'est tout ce qui compte.

J'acquiesçai et me relevai pour la regarder dans les yeux.

- Je vous aime Hanna Rivers.

Je ne crois pas que j'aurais dû lui dire, car elle recommença à pleurer.

- Je... commença-t-elle, je... n'y arrive pas... Je veux le dire, mais les mots ne sortent pas!

Elle ferma les yeux et fronça les sourcils.

- Ce n'est pas grave !

Je lui souris et la ré-embrassai.

Cette nuit-là, elle resta avec moi et je m'endormis en la serrant dans mes bras.

Elle ne l'oubliera jamais, cette douleur qui restera toujours tapie au fond de son cœur, mais peut être qu'à la fin, avec moi et mon amour, elle pourra vivre avec...


	23. Chapter 8, Tome 2

Dès que je me réveillai, un sourire me vint aux lèvres : j'étais près de Caleb. Il dormait à mes côtés, son visage avait l'air paisible, ses cheveux brillaient sous les rayons du soleil, sa peau douce contre la mienne et sa main posée sur le bas de mon dos me rassurant. Ce n'était pas étonnant que je sois amoureuse de lui, il était parfait.

Je me rappelais souvent ce genre de détails pendant la période où nous avions été séparés. Je ne pouvais faire un rêve sans qu'il soit dedans, chacune de mes pensées le concernait, je ne souriais qu'en me rappelant l'une de ses manies ou sa timidité. Un jour, quelques temps après être sortie de l'hôpital, j'avais compris que vivre comme ça n'était pas possible, alors j'avais décidé de devenir une nouvelle personne. J'avais perdu du poids, commencé à sortir avec Sean faisant semblant de l'aimer et à trainer avec mes amies comme si rien ne s'était passé. Je me mutilais pour me faire plus mal que le fait de vivre sans lui. Une fois, les filles m'avaient surprise en train de me faire vomir, et je n'avais rien pu leur donner comme explication que : "Caleb ne serait pas tombé amoureux de cette fille, donc il n'a pas pu lui faire du mal".

Mes parents ? Ils faisaient comme-ci de rien n'était, ils s'étaient remis ensemble pour je ne sais qu'elle raison et vivaient comme des gens normaux, ne voyant pas que leur fille avait changé. Ma mère avait souri quand elle avait vu que je perdais du poids, mais à chaque fois qu'elle voyait mes bras, son expression changeait.

Je chassais toutes ses pensées de ma tête et me glissai doucement sur l'homme merveilleux qui était à mes côtés pour me retrouver complètement allongée sur lui.

- Est-ce un rêve ? marmonna-t-il.

- C'est tous sauf un rêve mon ange, lui chuchotai-je à l'oreille.

Il passa ses bras autour de moi et sourit sans pour autant ouvrir les yeux. Je me mis sur les coudes, vins poser mon front contre le sien et frôlai ses lèvres des miennes. Il émit un gémissement d'insatisfaction et colla ses lèvres contre les miennes. Chacun de ses baisers était un pur moment de bonheur, un remède pour réparer mon cœur en morceau, une connexion entre lui et moi.

- Je crois que je ne m'habituerais jamais à te voir auprès de moi chaque matin, dit-il en passant sa main sur mon dos.

Je posai ma tête sur son torse et dessinai des cercles avec mon doigt sur sa peau.

- Tu vas devoir, car moi je compte passer la plupart de mes nuits avec toi.

J'aurais aimé le connaitre moins bien, car dès que je le sentis se raidir sous moi, je su qu'il y avait un problème. Il me repoussa pour se lever et je vins me planter en face de lui. Des larmes apparurent aux coins de ses yeux et il serra les dents.

- Je... commença-t-il d'une voix étranglée. Je pars dans deux jours.

Il partait ? Un rire sortit de ma gorge sans que je le veuille. Cela devait être une blague, il ne pouvait pas me faire ça ! Pas maintenant. Je fis la première chose qui me vint à l'esprit : le gifler, le plus fort que je le pouvais. Ca ne fit qu'augmenter ses larmes, il essaya de me prendre dans ses bras, mais je me ravisai et tournai les talons. Les jambes tremblantes, je m'approchai de la porte et quand j'allais attraper la poignée, il se mit entre moi et celle-ci. Sa lèvre inférieure tremblait et ses larmes roulaient sur ses joues, à cette vision, je ne pus plus rester de marbre. Je tombais dans ses bras et commençai à sangloter la tête posée sur son épaule.

- Tu pars parce que tu crois que je ne t'aime pas ? lui demandai-je, la respiration courte. Car c'est le cas, je t'aime, plus que tout au monde !

- Non mon cœur, si tu savais... J'ai tout essayé pour rester, mais je ne peux pas obliger ma famille à quitter leur vie pour moi.

Je hochai la tête, même si ma pensée était tout l'inverse : On s'en fiche de sa famille ! Nous deux c'est plus important !

- Combien de temps pars-tu ?

- Trois semaines, souffla-t-il.

Je ne dis plus rien et nous restâmes là, contre la porte, dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Chaque personne sur cette terre à une âme, un coeur, une vie, moi je n'en ai qu'une partie : il est la moitié de mon coeur, mon âme soeur et ma vie tout simplement. Alors, je sais au fond de moi qu'il m'aime et ça, ça surpasse tous les kilomètres qui allaient nous séparer.

_(Si vous voulez avoir les chapitres plus vite, allez sur mon skyrock : .com)_


End file.
